Meant to be
by Xerveltal59
Summary: A new animatronic arrives at freddy's and love sparks between her and Bonnie. Friends are made, a relationship forms, lives are given, and another is taken. Rated T for future swearing and blood in later chapters. Pairings: (BonnieXOC),(Golden FreddyXMarionette), (Foxy,Chica).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new friend

**AN: This is the first fanfiction I'm posting. FNAF does not belong to me. the only thing I own are my OC's.**

-Chica's POV-

The restaurant has been closed for a few weeks now, due to some renovating that they're doing. They weren't doing it to the whole restaurant, only part of it. They were adding an arcade and a new room, but I don't know what it's for (The room, not the arcade). A truck arrived at the front of the building, and there were some men coming in and out of the building, unloading the truck.

They were mostly coming in with game consoles for the arcade, but after a while, they started coming in with different stuff. I'm not exactly sure what they were bringing in, because I couldn't get a good look at it. But I do know that they were bringing the stuff to that that they put in. The last thing they brought in was being carried on a dolly but was being covered up by a tarp. The man that was pushing the dolly brought it up on stage, set it down, and uncovered the object.

What I saw was another animatronic. It was a white short haired cat that had an orange muzzle and had a yellow spot on its left eye, a red spot on the left side of its chest, a pinkish-purple spot on its back, its right ear was brown, its left hand was green, its right foot was sky blue, had purple on the end of its tail, and was wearing a tan smock that had a bunch of spots of paint on it and said, "LET'S GET CREATIVE!", on it.

The man then slid the dolly out from underneath it and left the building. When all the men were gone, we could finally move. "Guys, you can move now, they're gone", I assured them. Everyone but the cat moved out of their original poses and stretched. Bonnie was the first one to notice the new animatronic (Besides me). "Who's that?" he asked no one in particular. We all looked to the right to see the cat animatronic. "She must be the new animatronic I heard about", I replied. "She hasn't been turned on yet", Freddy stated. He then walked up to the cat and turned her on. As she opened her eyes, I noticed that they were light green. The cat lifted her head and looked around the room. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", Bonnie told her. She looked to her left to see that Bonnie was right next to her. "Hi, my name is Bonnie; it's nice to meet you.", "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Katrina, but you can call me Kat if you'd like", she said in a benign voice as she shook Bonnie's hand. "These are my friends, Freddy, and Chica", he said as he gestured towards me and Freddy. "I also have a few other friends. There's Foxy, and then there's the Marionette, but we like to call her Mary, and then there's Golden Freddy, but we like to call him Gold", "Well anyways, welcome to the family, Katrina!", Bonnie welcomed her.

**And that is the end of chapter one. I hoped you liked it! and please leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, it's Xerveltal59 here. Just so you know, I probably won't have the toys in this story. I'm also going to make the animatronics part organic because I'm planning for something to happen later in the story. Well, I hope you like the story. :D**

-Katrina's POV-

Chica offered to give me a tour of the pizzeria, which I gladly accepted her offer. As we left the stage, I couldn't help but look back at Bonnie, who smiled and waved at me. _He's been so nice to me,_ I thought. I think I'm starting to have a crush on him.

After a while, Chica was nearing the end of her tour. "And this is the office where the Night Guard keeps an eye on us", she told me. I took a look inside to see that no one was in there. "The Night Guard won't be back until they're done with the renovating". We walked through the hall and back into the dining area. Everything was how we left it, except the other animatronics of course. Bonnie and Freddy were sitting at a table and talking with each other, and there were three other animatronics that I didn't recognize. One was a fox with a hook for a hand, which is probably Foxy, and the other two were a golden bear, and a puppet, which I'm assuming is Golden Freddy and Mary.

"Chica!", Foxy exclaimed joyfully as he ran up to her and pulled her into an embrace. Foxy! I'm so glad to see you!" "I am too!" They then kissed each other and it was so cute. "Aww, they're a couple. I didn't know that", I said to myself. Then a question popped up in my head. _What if that was me and Bonnie?_ I lightly blushed at the thought. They parted from their kiss and looked each other in the eye. "How come you haven't left the cove in a while Foxy?", Chica asked him. "I uhh, I-", he said nervously as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it", she assured Foxy. He looked back towards Chica and their eyes met once again. "Well the important thing is that you're here now".

Foxy looked over Chica's shoulder and took notice of me. "Who's that?", he asked. She turned her head and saw that I was still behind her. "Oh, her? That's Katrina. She's new here", she told him. I smiled at him and waved. He walked up to me and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Foxy, it's nice to meet you". "It's nice to meet you too", I replied as I shook his hand. I let go of his hand and glanced over at the table Bonnie was sitting at. "I hope you don't mind if I go and sit over and sit with Bonnie over there", I asked. "Oh. Go ahead, I don't mind.", Foxy replied.

And so, I did as I said, and made my way over to the table Bonnie was sitting at. As I got closer, I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, and my heart started to beat faster. "Uh, d-do you mind if I sit with you guys?", I asked them. "Oh, not at all", Bonnie replied to my question. So I sat at the table with them and we talked to each other for a while. I'm glad I got to know both of them better, especially Bonnie. :3 3

**A/N: Well that's all for chapter 2, and please leave reviews. And remember, 'Good things come to those who wait'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hi guys its Xerveltal59 here! Sorry it took me another three weeks to update. I'll make sure I don't make a mistake in this chapter. I'm going to try to update every weekend, but if I don't then it'll be because I have been procrastinating. So here it is! Chapter three X3**

-Bonnie's POV-

It was nice talking to Katrina, and it's pretty cool to know that she was programed to encourage kids to use their imagination and be creative. We talked to each other for a couple of hours, and I enjoyed her company. Whenever I was around her, it gave me a warm feeling inside, and it made me feel happy; and… complete.

While Katrina was having a conversation with Freddy, I heard Gold and Mary (who were a couple tables over) say something. "Hey Goldie; let's go introduce ourselves to the new girl over there", Mary said. "Alright", Gold replied. I looked over my shoulder and saw them heading towards our table. Once they arrived, we directed our attention to the two of them. "Uhh… hi; you're uh… Katrina, right?", Mary asked her. "Yeah, that's me", Katrina answered. "Well, it's nice to meet you; I'm Marionette, but everyone here calls me Mary for short", Mary said. Then she took hold of Gold's arm and leaned against him. "And this here is Golden Freddy; AKA, Gold", she told her. Gold waved at her. "Hi", he said. Soon, Chica came up to us holding a board game. "Hey guys, do you want to play Pictionary?", she asked us. We all agreed to play the game and it was fun. After a while, we all got tired and decided to call it a night.

In the morning, some more men came in to rearrange the new room. While they were doing that, two other men came in carrying a sign. Once they got it above the entrance of the room, it read, 'Art Studio', and each letter on the sign was a different color. _I wonder if that room was meant for Katrina,_ I thought. Then, one of the men came out of the room and put up a few posters to advertise Katrina and the Art Studio. The manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza came in to check on the progress. "So, how's it going guys?", he asked them. One of them walked up to him and replied. "We're just about done here". "Great! That means I'll be able to open up soon", the manager said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out some money. "Here, give this to your boss", he told him. "Ok, I will", he said. Soon, all the men left the building except for the manager.

He walked up to the stage and looked at Katrina. "Hmmm, she looks better in person", he said to himself. He checked the watch around his wrist. "Alright guys, it's time for you to wake up. We'll be opening up in about two hours". Everyone stretched and yawned as they woke up. Katrina took notice of the manager. "Who are you?", she asked. "Me? Well, I'm Mr. Smith; the manager of this place". He gestured for her to follow him. "Come with me; I'll show you where you will be working".

-Nobody's POV-

Mr. Smith led Katrina to the Art Studio. She looked inside and was amazed by the sight. On the walls there was a colorful paint splatter pattern. In the center of the room, there was a long table with three bins in the middle. One had colored pencils in it, one had crayons in it, and the last one had markers in it. There was a pencil box filled regular pencils to draw with on the table, and a stack of paper.

On the right wall of the room, there was a long shelf and on top of it was a pencil sharpener, a bin filled with glue sticks, another bin with safety scissors in it, clear tape, and two cups with paintbrushes in them. On the top shelf, there were bottles of paint. On the bottom shelf, there were paper plates to put paint on, stacks of colored construction paper, and some paper cups to wash off a paintbrush. Next to the shelf, on the right side of it, there was a garbage can. By the top right corner of the room, there was a sink where the kids could wash up after they were done painting. On the back wall of the room, there were a couple of hooks with smocks hanging from them. There were also four art easels in the room. There was one by the left side of the sink, two were along the left wall, and there was one in the top left corner of the room.

"Welcome to the Art Studio", he said. She walked inside and observed everything closely. "This is the best place I've seen in the entire restaurant". And it was true; mainly because it was clean, new, and the fact that art was one of her most favorite things in the world.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up with excitement and she turned to face Mr. Smith. "Can I paint?", she asked hopefully. "Of course you can! As long as you clean up afterwards". "Alright! I'll make sure I do". She then grabbed a paper plate and squirted all the colors she needed onto it, and put the plate on the table. Then she got a paper cup and filled it with water and set it at an art easel. She picked up the plate and took a paintbrush out of one of her pockets and immediately started painting. She got so caught up in painting that she hadn't realized that two hours have already passed by.

**A/N:X3 Wow! This was the longest chapter so far! I hope you guys liked it. And if you did, then please leave reviews. And remember, 'Good things come to those who wait'.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me forever to update this story. I hope you forgive me. Anyways, I will try updating once a week and if I don't I might be doing other things rather than work on my story. If you want to see what Katrina looks like, I have a picture of her on my Deviant art. My name on Deviant art is KatrinaTheArtistCat so go check that out! Well, on to the story!

Katrina's first day was great! She loved working with the kids and seeing their artwork. Art was always beautiful in her eyes, reguardless if was professional or not. It kinda made her sad when they had to go, but she would see them again tomorrow. The restaurant was closed for the rest of the night and the animatronics were free to do whatever.

Chica walked into the Art Studio to check-up on Katrina. "Hey Katrina, how was your first day?" She looked up from her painting and turned to face Chica. "Oh, hi Chica, my first day was great!" She replied. "Well, that's good to hear! Oh, I made some pizza, would you like to have some?" Chica offered. " Sure, I'd love to have some" She took a break from her painting and went to get some pizza in the dining area. Everyone was sitting at a table talking to each other and enjoying a slice of pizza. Katrina sat down in front of Bonnie. "Hey Katrina, how'd your first day go?" He asked. "Hey Bonnie, it was great! I love how the kids are so creative, and I love seeing their artwork too" she said and took a slice of pizza. She took a bite of her pizza and was amazed by how delicious it was. "Wow Chica! This pizza is the best!" Chica smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it"

(Katrina's P.O.V.)

After I finnished my pizza, I went back into the Art Studio to work on my painting. It took a little while, but I was finally done. I stepped back to get a full view of my masterpiece. The painting was of me and everyone else standing on the stage. It looked like it was a family picture. I smiled, proud of my work. "Wow, that's a really nice painting" someone said from behind me. I turn around and saw that the voice belonged to Freddy. "Hey Freddy; thanks" "So, how do you like the pizzeria so far?" "I love it here! Everyone is so nice, and it's fun to be around the kids!" "Well, I'm glad you like it here, cuz you'll be staying here for a while" After that he left the Art Studio.

Well that's all! Sorry if it's short, I couldn't really think of anything else to write. If you were wondering, when I said that the animatronics were part organic it means thay are part furry. I hope that makes , I have gotten really into Undertale and I was thinking of writing a cute one-shot of one of my favorite Undertale ships. Goodbye my peeps! And remember, 'Good things come to those who wait'.


End file.
